This invention relates to a high temperature reactor-generator apparatus for providing gaseous reaction products in which a pressure vessel is separated into upper and lower reactor chambers connected by a conduit within the vessel communicating with both chambers and arrangements for introducing a heat exchange fluid in heat exchange relationship with the upper reactor chamber.